


Avaliação de Desempenho

by carolss



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Havia um grande número de atividades como CEO que Richard não apreciava, e não seria necessário ser um gênio para saber que as avaliações semestrais de seus empregados se encaixaria nessa categoria.





	Avaliação de Desempenho

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Fic originalmente escrita em 2015

Havia um grande número de atividades como CEO que Richard não apreciava, e não seria necessário ser um gênio para saber que as avaliações semestrais de seus empregados se encaixaria nessa categoria. As avaliações tinham sido cansativas e estressantes e tinham resultado nele ameaçado, xingado e gozado pelos empregados da Pied Piper que estavam mais familiarizados com ele.

“Pelo menos já acabou” Richard disse quando era apenas ele e Jared sozinhos no seu quarto/escritório temporário.

“Na verdade não acabou, tem mais uma pessoa” Jared disse.

“Quem ?” Richard disse listando mentalmente os novos programadores pra ver se algum não tinha aparecido.

“Hum, eu”

“Oh certo. Eu tinha esquecido de você. Eu sinto muito”

“Você não precisa se desculpar, você teve um dia ocupado. Então vamos começar ?”

“Você pode colocar no formulário do RH que eu disse que você é bom em tudo e deixar por isso mesmo ?”

“Poder eu posso, mas eu apreciaria um feedback um pouco mais construtivo Richard, você não precisa se preocupar em me magoar eu realmente quero saber como eu poderia ser um empregado melhor para você”

“Yeah mas a questão é que eu não sei como você poderia ser melhor, eu realmente não sei. Sem você o negócio teria falhado tantas vezes, você sabe muito mais sobre negócios e a indústria do que qualquer um aqui, você é tão inteligente. Mas é não é só isso, eu pessoalmente teria me fodi-oh droga eu não devia dizer fodido numa avaliação oficial, e agora eu disse de novo, droga, eu sou tão ruim nisso”

“Não você não é. E eu posso cortar as palavras inadequadas da transcrição depois. Por favor continue”

“Okay. Isso meio que ilustra bem o que eu estava dizendo antes, você é tão gentil comigo e com todo o resto do pessoal, você sempre tenta fazer com que todos se sintam bem e apreciados. E você sempre sabe o que dizer para fazer com que eu me sinta melhor, ou pelo menos, melhor que antes. E você abriu mão de tanta coisa para estar aqui, e eu tenho tanto medo de falhar e todas essas coisas que você fez acabarem sendo em vão, porque você merece melhor do que isso. Você é uma pessoa tão boa, eu honestamente não acreditava que haviam pessoas como você, não só na nossa industria mas na vida em ge-”Richard estava dizendo antes de ser puxado em um abraço contra o torax de Jared.

O abraço não durou muito tempo, e quando eles se afastaram ambos ficaram uns bons dez segundos se encarando sem saber o que dizer. Foi Jared que quebrou o silêncio.

“Eu sinto muito Richard, isso foi inapropriado. Aparentemente eu tenho alguns problemas em lidar com elogios. Pelo menos agora você tem algo negativo para colocar na sua avaliação”

“Hum não me incomodou, então nenhuma reclamação nessa avaliação ainda” Richard disse.

_Na verdade foi bom, porque eu estava prestes a dizer algo que seria bem mais inapropriado do que um abraço_  Richard pensou.

“Obrigado”

“Então isso é o suficiente ? Sabe pra avaliação”

“Sim, é. Eu vou ir preencher os formularios do RH agora e eu vou trazer eles pra você assinar logo. Hum obrigada”

“Você já disse isso”

“Sim mas eu estava me referindo a você ser compreensivo quanto ao abraço. Esse obrigado foi por tudo, pelas coisas que você disse e todas as coisas que você fez. Se eu tivesse que te avaliar eu provavelmente também diria que você é bom em tudo e que eu não vejo nenhuma maneira em que você poderia ser melhor” Jared disse.

Ele hesitou por um momento e aí saiu do quarto/escritório provisório sem dizer mais nada. Deixando Richard com a sensação que algo novo para eles dois tinha acabado de começar.


End file.
